New Laws, Classes, and Pains in my Butt
by bzsilver
Summary: Summary: There is a new law in the wizard world that just happens to coincide with the new course at Hogwarts. What happens with the golden trio? Will enemies become friends? DM/HG/BZ Sorry for any spelling mistakes.
1. Preface

(A/N OK this is my first story so I'm not sure if it will be any good or not. I would really appreciate any reviews (positive or negative) to give me ideas and help me understand what you think.)

Summary: There is a new law in the wizard world that just happens to coincide with the new course at Hogwarts. What happens with the golden trio? Will enemies become friends? DM/HG/BZ Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I am J.K Rowling…..in my dreams…so I don't really own the Harry Potter world. I wish I did though cause if I did then Blaise or Draco would have ended up with Hermione.

Preface

*Hermione's pov*

Dear Ms. Granger,

The ministry is pleased to inform you that at precisely 11:59 last night the wizengamot passed a new law. The marriage law, also known as the soul mate law, says that any witch or wizard from the ages 17 to 20, who are not already married or engaged, will be partnered with there "soul mate".

This will work similar to how veela work. We have knowledge unknown to the public, which will tell us who your soul mates are. The information of how this happens will not be released to the public. Your soul mates name is in your Hogwarts letter or in the case you are no longer in Hogwarts it will be on the attached parchment. You will need to marry within one year time. You will need to have a child within five years time.

Any person who does not comply with this law will have their wand snapped, serve a two year sentence in Azkaban and also will be exiled from the wizard world for five years after your two year sentence.

Your minister,

Kingsley Shaklebolt

Hermione was in shock, how could they do this! They were just taking away there freedom of choice! She looked down not wanting to open her Hogwarts letter. (She had been contacted by Dumbledore requesting that she along with some of the others return to Hogwarts, so they could complete their seventh year.)

She slowly opened the letter and was surprised when a heavy badge fell out. It said Head girl's supervisor on it. What did that mean?

She then read her letter.

Hermione,

You are probably wondering what the badge that is in this letter means. It means just what it says. You will be assisting and supervising the head girl (Ginervra Wealsey) and the head boy (Colin Creevey) along side with your male counter part Draco Malfoy.

There will be a new class for people 7th year and up for our returning students. You will find more when you arrive at school.

You may be aware of the new law, which you need to know your soul mate for. You are a special case Ms. Granger, for you have not one but two soul mates. We will further discuss this when you arrive. Your soul mates are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Your Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore


	2. Chapter 1: This is going to be good

A/N Ok I know my last chapter was kind of short and I sincerely apologize. I hope this one will be longer. I really appreciate any and all reviews I get so please review.

Thanks to tfobmv18, WaterAngel35, spikeecat, Science-Fantasy93, and mydirt09. Many thanks to you(I am sorry if you reviewed and your name is not on here I just put those who were there when I started to write this) I am mentally giving all my readers (if there is any lol ;)) fresh homemade cookies (or brownies if that's what you prefer) Now on to the story

b

Disclaimer: *Wakes up screaming (happily)* Dang it, it was just a dream. Rowling did not give me full rights to any and all things hp :*(

Chapter 1: This is going to be good

*Hermione's POV*

WHAT? How on Earth did I get the 2 guys I HATE more then anything in the world? I mean come on; they are foul loathsome evil little cockroaches. They are the freaking SLYTHERIN SEX GODS! How did this happen? I am supposed to be the Gryffindor princess, the brains of the golden trio, the smartest witch of my age, and I got stuck with two slimy, evil, sly, STUPID SLYTHERINS! And how will this work, I mean they said I have to marry and have kids with who I got but I got

Two people. How will that work? I mean I can't just choose one, because that means that the other would have to suffer that cruel punishment. No matter if I hate them, no one deserves that.

"HERMIONE GET YOUR FAT LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard Ginny screaming at me. I sighed and started down stairs. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I had all moved in to Grimmauld (sp?) Place. IT was soothing to have someone there in your house to know what your nightmares were about. We all had nightmares from the stupid war. That's why we moved in together. When she got down she was surprised to see that Ginny wasn't mad at all, but ecstatic. She looked as if she was about to pee herself, from all the jumping in her seat she was doing. Harry was sitting next to her looking at her lovingly. Ginny held up her hand to show me the huge sparkly diamond on it. I gasped, and then we both squealed and hugged each other.

"Oh I am so happy for you guys!" For the moment all thoughts of the stupid so called "Law" was forgotten.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful? And it is all because of that wonderful marriage law. I always knew Harry and I were meant to be." Ginny had a dreamy look in her eyes," So whose is the lucky guy who gets to marry you Hermione."

"Guys"

"What?" Ginny and Harry said in unison. They looked really confused.

"I said GUYS as in two people of the male gender are my soul mates." I looked down uncomfortable. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other.

"O…k.. So who are the GUYS that you will…marry?"

I mumbled there names so they couldn't here me and wouldn't get angry.

"Who?"

"Malfoy and Zabini" I said still kind of mumbling.

"Who?"

"SODDING FERRET MALFOY AND STUPID FERRETS BEST MATE ZABINI!" I screamed in their faces. They looked shocked at my outburst. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I growled at them.

"Oh we're sorry it's ju-just that we had just been talking about how we thought you would end up with one of the slimy slytherin brats. You are just to cunning and sneaky to be with a Gryffindor. I said Zabini and Ginny was convinced you'd be perfect with Malfoy. We actually were putting a bet on it. I guess no one wins now huh." I stood there with my mouth agape. They thought I would be with one of the slytherin sex gods! What the heck were they thinking?

*Draco POV*

Blaise and I were hanging out in my room at the manor when we got our letters. We had alternated which house to go to on the holidays since we had started Hogwarts. We knew about the law already so we discarded that and went to read our Hogwarts letters. Mine said that I was Head Boy supervisor (What a lame name. Can't we have some originality?) And then I got to the good part, my 'match' as they put it. It said

….. (I skipped over the blah blah blah nonsense.) Draco, you along with two other students are a special case(I was getting a little worried, what if I didn't have a soul mate) Because you share a soul mate with Blaise Zabini. Your soul mate is Miss Hermione Granger.

Blaise had stopped reading at the same time and looked up at each other with a smirk spreading across our faces. It was common knowledge among the school that we were the 'Slytherin Sex Gods' but it was also common knowledge in slytherin house that we either shared(if you know what I mean) or just fucked each other(They were Bi)

"This is going to be a lot of fun" I said with an evil smirk.

"Oh yes it is." And with that we started to plan just how to …how to put it…win over our little sexy lioness bookworm.

(A/N Oh and btw it's April fools day but never fear this is not a prank chapter. So I wish you a happy April Fools Day and hope you play many good pranks as I did.)


	3. Chapter 2:The Blow up

A/N Wow! Thank you sooo much for your reviews and story alerts, and favorites. I love you guys. Thanks a bunch. Right now the only reason I am writing is because I am avoiding my brother. (It is his birthday) I plan on going to his house later today. I am also about to call him. I really wanted to write though. So here is my third chapter, I hope you like it. Oh and thank you to all the people who reviewed they are: WaterAngel35, Grey eyes lover, Taylor, StarKiss666, inkImpressions, and mydirt09.

Lots of love from,

bzsilver

Disclaimer: *sighs dramatically* J.K. Rowling totally refused my offer to share her wealth and at least give me Draco and Blaise… :*( oh well

Chapter 2: The Plan

*Hermione's POV*

There were just one week left until we were due to head out for the Hogwarts express. I still had to tell the rest of the Weasleys about my match. I had been putting it off and now we were headed over there for dinner. I planned to tell them after everyone had eaten and were all happy. That didn't work out as well as I had hoped. We all sat down for Dinner when Harry spoke up and told everyone that I had some exciting news. They all looked at me with happy smiles on their faces. I looked over all the Weasleys and felt a pang in my chest. Thinking that they would shun me because of my soul mates. I took a deep breath and said,"Ok you guys know about the stupid law?" There was a universal nod around the table. Percy could be heard mumbling under his breath," It's not stupid it was my idea." Mrs. Wealsey slapped him on the back of his head. .

"Well I am a unique case. You see I have two soul mates." I paused for a moment and George wolf whistled,"Oh that's hot Hermione THREESOME!" Molly hit him on the head even harder then she did Percy."Goerge you will have better manners, especially at the table. Who are they dear, I would like to know the boys my, for all intents and purposes, daughter will be marrying." I gave a sad smile.

"Well you see they are…"

"OH for Merlin's sake Hermione. It's Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini!" Ginny Exclaimed.

"Ginny! I wanted to tell them!"

"Well sorry you were taking to long and I'm impatient."

All the sudden Ron burst into laughter," I'm so-sorry but I thought you ju-just said you're going to be marrying the Ferret and is best mate."

"That is what is going to happen Ron."

"WHAT?" He bellowed red in the face. His face seemed to be getting even redder then his hair. "I FORBID YOU TO DO THAT YOU CAN NOT MARRY TWO SLYTHERINS!" That just set me over the top.

"WELL YOU CAN JUST GO FUCK OFF BECAUSE I CAN MARRY WHOEVER I DAMNED WELL PLEASE YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE OF ME NOR WILL YOU OR ANYONE ELSE EVER BE YOU CAN NOW SIT DOWN AND BE SILENT OR I WILL FIRST CURSE YOU THEN SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ARSE THAT YOU WILL BE FUCKING TASTING MY TOES FOR THE NEXT WEEK! Now if you'll excuse me I have to GO!" and with that I apparated myself to a park near Grimmauld place. I sat on the swing ad preceded t o ball my eyes out. I knew he would be mad, but it gave him no right what so ever to to think that he can just tell me what to do. I was still sobbing when I felt two people approach me. I didn't bother even looking up until I heard a soft voice say, "Excuse me miss, but what's wrong?"

A/N Ok I haven't decided who the two people who walked up to her are yet. Any ideas? Should they be strangers? The Slytherins? Mass murderers? Her friends? I really have no idea, but if you have a preference please tell me via review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ****I am so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating. I have an excuse. I know you all will probably think my excuse is horrid but I will say it anyway. Well for one there has been sooo much drama at my school you wouldn't believe it. I mean there is fights and friends backstabbing each other and of course me being me, I've changed who I like at least 5 times since I last wrote to you guys. My friends all think I'm weird because of it and many other things but who cares? Also my Brothers girlfriend will be having her baby soon and I am Über (Did I spell that right?) excited bout that. So that's my excuse drama and ... oh who am I kidding it was pure laziness and I apologize. I hope you all still love me and my story, because I plan to try to upload at least a chapter a week, maybe two. I am eclectic in my uploading so I will just upload as I get them done. I hope you all will stick with me, because I would die without you guys. I love you all, even if I have no idea who the hell you are.**

**Omg! Purple potatoes! Not really but I needed silliness because I just took my EOC and I think I failed it :*( oh nooooooo!**

**Dis****claimer: I still do not own the rights to hp.**

Chapter 3: Who are you?

*Blaise's POV*

Draco and I had been walking in a park just talking when we saw a beautiful woman on the swings crying. I walked up to her and said, "Excuse me miss, but what's wrong?"

She sniffled but kept her head down.

"Whoever you are just go away, please."

"Well what kind of gentlemen would we be if we let a lady just sit here crying without anyone to vent to, or a shoulder to cry on?"

"Normal heartless bastards like almost all men are." She barked a harsh humor less laugh. She still hadn't lifted her face from her hands.

"Oh, I see this is a break up problem."

"Ha don't make me laugh. I wasn't going out with that bastard. But I told him who my stupid match was for that stupid law and he went all berserk and was trying to control me. He was talking nonsense about how I shouldn't marry them. He was practically told me to snap my wand and go to Azkaban right then." This brought on a whole new wave of tears. I pulled her head to my shoulder still not seeing her face. I saw Draco standing a ways away, kicking pebbles. Then I remembered her slip up.

"Uhhhm sorry but what do you mean by them?"

"Oh I got two soul mates." She looked up at that moment and her eyes went wide. Well fuck the girl I was consoling just happens to be the one and only Hermione Granger.

"Oh fuck!" She so eloquently exclaimed.

"Granger?" I heard Draco ask disbelievingly.

"Well what a pleasant surprise, the girl we are soon to be wed to is here." I was trying to be cheerful but it wasn't helping. Hermione hoped up and stepped a few feet away.

"What the Hell are you doing her?" She was glaring at Draco.

"I was just consoling you, while Draco was moping about over that way, because he didn't have a beautiful girl crying in his shoulder." I said with a grin in his direction. His scowls depend.

"Well first, I wasn't asking you, I was asking him, because you're not such a prick like him. And second you really think I'm beautiful?" She blushed and looked down. I moved over to a bench while she was talking.

"Well first thank you I think. And second yes. So would you please come sit by me I would like to become acquainted with my future wife?"

Draco cleared his throat and said, "Uh pardon me but I believe se is OUR future wife." He smirked and sat down on Hermione's other side and out his arm around her shoulder like mine was. She pushed his arm off but he just put it back on. She sighed in resignation and just put her head on my shoulder. I looked over at Draco and he was glaring at me in jealousy. I grinned and bent my head down to whisper in her ear. "You know Draco and I have been crushing on you since the third year? Also I think Draco is extremely jealous right now because your head is on my shoulder. I think you should put your head on his shoulder so he doesn't feel so left out." She looked up at me surprised at my words and turned to Draco to see him glaring out in front of him. She gave a little sigh and looked at me hesitantly. I gave her a nod and she put her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his side. He looked at her shocked and gave a little smile. He out his head on hers and closed his eyes. I put my fingers in his hair and combed it the way I knew he liked. You don't just be a guy's best friend and partial lover without learning a few things. I felt him silently moan and I smiled.

"Hey you guys let's go back to the manor so we can talk freely." I suggested.

"Ok" Draco had an idea of what I was doing so he agreed instantly, Hermione nodded.

"Ok but only if we can walk." We agreed.

As we were walking we stopped to grab the Daily Prophet. The front page had a bunch of nonsense about the soul mate law. It listed the pairings so we all glanced over that. They said:

Harry Potter: Ginny Weasley

Neville Longbottom: Luna Lovegood

Draco Malfoy: Hermione Granger: Blaise Zabini

Ronald Weasley: Millicent Bullstrode

George Weasley: Hannah Abbott

Seamus Finnagin: Parvarti Patil

Michael Corner: Padma Patil

Pansy Parkinson: No match

We didn't bother reading past that. We all were shocked. Why didn't Pansy have a partner? Wasn't there someone out there as vile and cruel as she was? We stopped and told her we had to apparate the rest of the way. She agreed and we took her arms. We apparated straight into Draco's bedroom. She asked where the bathroom was and we showed her the door she went in and Draco and I looked at each other and grinned. Time to commence Faze 1 of the plan.

**A/n**** Ugh I do not like this chapter, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go with it. So I'm sorry that this was awful and I hope the next chapter is better. Oh did I forget to mention im posting TWO chapters today AND another story? Well SURPRISE! I hope you like them!**

**I am sorry about the long author's notes but I will keep doing them because I FEEL like it…so there.**

**Sorry, my friend claimed I have no feelings (mental or physical) and I was basically an empty shell. Well NEWS FLASH I DO HAVE FEELINGS! AND MY FEELINGS WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: Ok someone please tell me, should I do this professionally (like just saying I do not own the rights to any and all things mentioned in the hp books and movies) or should I make it fun like this.**

**Draco: What the hell is going on?**

**Blaise: for real, why are we tied up in some crazy chick's basement?**

**Draco: How do you know it's a crazy chick? It could be a crazy dude.**

**Blaise: No it couldn't I see her bra right there.**

**Draco: Oooohhhh**

**Me: (Walks up clapping) Very good Blaise! Nice use of deductive reasoning.**

**Draco: Why the fuck are we tied up down here?**

**Me: Oh I'll untie you; you wouldn't be able to run anyway, I just wanted to know you.**

**Blaise: She's lying; she is using us for ransom to get the rights to hp. **

**Me: I am not! I'll prove it. (Unties the boys) See! **

**Just tell me which one you like best and I'll do that.**

**A/n I just wanted to say that from now on unless it is indicated it will always be in Hermione's POV. I will say if it is Draco or Blaise's POV, But it will be Hermione's most often because she is the easiest to write, you know because I am a girl and even though I am more tom boyish and most of my friends and relatives are guys I have no idea how the male mind works. At least when they are thinking, because I know some guys who really don't think at all. But I also know some very intelligent guys. Either way they can be annoying as hell but you gotta love them. (This only applies to the guys I hang around, I don't know the rest of you)**

Chapter 4: The room

(A/n sorry I have so many authors notes but I have to say this they are back on the train back to Hogwarts I put the time lapse in because there were no more interesting parts until they got to Hogwarts.)

I was sitting in the heads cabin because I was a supervisor I was aloud in. The others had yet to arrive though. I was wondering what was taking them so long when I heard the door open and close. I looked up and saw the two people I had been trying so hard to avoid. Draco and Blaise. They looked at me and smirked. They sat down on either side of me. I still didn't say anything. Draco then decided to put his head in my lap and Blaise decided to put my arm in his lap. I tried to move my arm but Blaise just grabbed my hand to keep it there. I tried to push Draco's head off my lap but he was stronger then me.

"Would you two please move your fat asses to the other seat?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well I think we all know both Blaise's and my asses are actually fine pieces of meat. I think that you are just fantasizing about our naked asses in a bed with yours doing naughty things." He wagged his eyebrows and I hit him.

"Oh I don't know Drake I think that your ass could use a little work. I mean it is getting a little fat." He was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

Draco growled, "Ok that is a lie and you know it. I'll prove it." He stood up and pulled down his pants effectively mooning us. I screeched and covered my eyes, "I mean look at that, that is one hot piece of ass." I felt his weight on my lap again which signaled it was safe to look, but I didn't just in case.

"Oh great going Draco you scarred the Head girl with images of your flabby bottom." He was obviously teasing us both but I had the urge to giggle. So I lowered my hands to my mouth and let out a small giggle.

"See, she is laughing at the thought of my ass being flabby. Besides I happen to know for a fact that you are turned on," He gave a very pointed look at the other man's erection, "Also considering were my head is I can say with almost certainty that our little bookworm is also." I blushed like mad.

"I am not!" I almost screamed. I really hoped my blush would go down.

"Wanna put that to a test" Before I could say anything he moved his head and put his hand up my skirt. I felt his fingers touching my panty covered core. My mouth dropped. How dare he? I slapped his hand away from me and he laughed.

"Yep definitely turned on." I blushed furiously. I decided to close my mouth ad stare forward. I felt Blaise pull my hand into his lap again. Then Draco put his hand in my lap and rested his head on it. I clenched my teeth. This was going to be a long ride.

*Time lapse to Hogwarts*

Dumbledore stood up after the opening feast and sent the younger kids away. When they were gone he began talking.

"Well students there is going to be a new course at Hogwarts. It will happen once a week and on different days for different grades. It is a parenting class." He let the Great Hall talk about this for a second before quieting us down again. "You will be with your partner, or partners," He looked at me when he said this, "Because this is only for those who are enlisted in the marriage law. If your partner does not attend this school they will be staying here when they are not working. The specifics will be spelled out to you in your first lesson which for the returning seventh years will be tomorrow. Good Luck! Oh and will Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Hermione Granger please stay after." He sent the others off and Ginny gave me a look that had _You better tell me what happens or there will be consequences. _I nodded to her.

"So as you know you three are soul mates. I thought it would be a good thing for your relationship for you three to share a room that is similar to the heads room. It has a bedroom for each of you, a shared bathroom, a common room, and also a small kitchen. I have made up my mind about this, so you can not get out of it. No arguing Ms. Granger." I had opened my mouth to negotiate but I closed it once he said that. "I think that we need to resolve a few things now before it gets hectic. Since you are the only, for lack of better word, threesome that was soul mated," Just hearing our ancient professor say threesome made us all giggle. Dumbledore eyes twinkled and I had a strange feeling that he did have a better word, "there are some obvious differences in your relationship. You will all be married to each other. I will leave it up to you to decide the last name crisis. You will basically be a normal family, except for the fact that there will be two men in the house. You will still only have to have one child by the due date. Now let's talk wedding details." He clapped his hands together.

"Well sir I would like the wedding to be as soon as possible, I don't know what the boys want but I think we should go to the room and discuss the details before we discuss it with you." I smiled at the old wizard. How old was he any way? I wondered if he was a century or two, or three.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea! Just send me an owl for when you want to meet. Now your room is behind the portrait of the four Hogwarts founders. The password is a question that only you or someone close to you would know. Oh and by the way milkshakes are delightful." With that he was off. Draco and Blaise looked incredulous.

"He really is off his rocker isn't he, totally on board the crazy train?" Draco said.

"For real, What the Hell is a milkshake anyway?" I rolled my eyes before answering.

"For one a milkshake is a delicious frozen treat muggles like. I'll make you guys one sometime, but only because I love them. And second it is the password to his office." I rolled my eyes and headed to the founders picture. When we got there the picture of Helga Hufflepuff asked, "Under what state of mind did you three meet after you were betrothed?"

"In emotional distress." I answered quickly and proudly. The portrait swung open to reveal a beautiful room that looked like a miniature house. The common room had a couch in front of the fireplace with an arm chair slightly diagonalled an each side. In between the couch and the fire place was a beautiful coffee table. IT had three glass panels surrounded by intricately carved wood. I glanced over at the kitchen. It was fully stocked. It had a little four person table off to the side. So far everything had been in neutral shades of black, white, and brown. There were two winded staircases that met at the top landing. The door in front of them was a beautiful checkerboard bathroom. The tub was white, while the sink was black. The toilet bowl was white while the back was black. The floor was checkered black and white. I walked out and went into my room it was gorgeous. It was decorated in purple and silver. My two favorite colors. The four poster bed was in different shades of purple. The carpet was purple, the walls were also purple. The HUGE desk was a shiny silverfish color. That thing was like the size of my old bed (My new bed was like California king sized.) The trimming was also silver. I don't even want to go into the monstrosity that was my closet.

I walked over to Blaise's room and glanced in. It was pretty much the same as mine but in Black and Dark Blue. I also peaked in Draco's Room, and of course it was in silver and green. I called the two boys down stairs and sat on the couch. They each sat on a chair.

"Ok, I think we should start with colors for the wedding. I don't know what you want but I would like…"

Draco cut me off, "We will NOT have red and gold. I don't care what you say."

My face got red with anger, "Well maybe if you would LISTEN you would know I was going to say I wanted purple and silver, which happen to be my favorite colors. I happen to hate red and gold. I like the slytherin colors better." With that I huffed and stormed up to my room. With one last look at the common room I saw Blaise smirking and Draco with a priceless look on his face. It was like shock mixed with respect, with an ounce of awe. I knew that if Blaise had anything to say about it Draco would never live this down.

**A/N Ok did you like it? **

**Also I said I had some questions. **

**1.) What is your favorite color? **

**2.) Should**** I make Ron be a filthy hypocrite and start to like Millicent? (If you remember she was named his soul mate earlier on in the story)**

**3.) What is your favorite song ever?**

**4.)This is random, but is there any guys on fanfiction because most of the names I see are like names for girls(like they include mistress or princess or something) So if you're a guy who is reading my story please tell me because I'm like wtf! It is confusing.**

**5.) Last**** one, do you prefer the shorter chapters like in the beginning or longer like now? (I know it's not that long but it is much longer than the original chapters.)**

**You don't have to answer all or any of these questions, but some answers would be nice. I like to know what my readers think. Even if those readers don't like my story, I need to know what to change. Please tell me.**

**P.S. Did you know that pollen is like technically flower sperm? I am sooo adding that to a part of my story now. It is hilarious!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Draco: I don't see how that proves anything other then you are a freak

Me: (gets offended look on face) How dare you call me a freak! I was about to tell you that it was not me but my crazy sister that tied you up down here, and that I was letting you go.

Blaise: Thank you, you are really nice.

Me: *blushes*

Draco: (gags) Ewww! Can you be anymore gross?

Chapter 5: Hospital Wing

I finally got my anger and went back into the common room. They had both moved to the couch and were having a whispered argument. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but it didn't matter anyway. Blaise saw me and stopped talking.

"Ok boys lets get to work planning this wedding. OH, and Draco dear, please LISTEN to me BEFORE you make assumptions." At that Draco at least had the decency to look ashamed, "Ok since I already told you I wanted purple and silver, what colors do you lot want so we can compromise."

"Well I personally wanted blue and I didn't care what the other color was. But I kind of like the idea of purple and silver. I think we should do those." I gave Blaise a little smile for that. I realized then that I was still standing and went to sit in one of the chairs but Draco and Blaise each grabbed an arm and pulled me onto the middle of the couch, then Draco started talking, "Well I was going to petition for silver and green, but since one of your colors are slytherin colors, we can go with purple and silver."

"Thank you. I think we should talk about the venue next, I was thinking…" They cut me off.

"Ok I'm sorry but this is non negotiable we are having it at the manor." Draco gave me a stern look.

I suddenly went into flashback mode and remembered Bellatrix sitting on my stomach cackling while she carved mudblood in my arm. I started hyperventilating. Blaise looked at me concerned ad asked, "Hermione! Whets wrong? What can we do?"

Draco looked as if he went into a panic attack. "Hermione! Oh crap what happened?" All I could do was shake my head.

"Blaise go get madam P. And hurry."

Blaise took off running and I couldn't breath. I started to see spots in my vision. All the sudden I passed out.

I woke up not knowing where I was. I blinked a couple of times and looked around. It seemed like I was in the hospital wing. Why was I here? I tried to sit up but I felt to sets of strong hands push me back down.

"Not so fast Mya." The voices said in unison. Who were they? Harry? Ron? I looked up at them. Why were Draco and Blaise here? Oh yeah they are my supposed "soul mates". Hmmmm. I haven't been giving them a chance at all. Maybe I should.

"What happened?" I croaked. My voice was super crackly. How long had I been here?

"Well honey, we were talking wedding plans when all the sudden you started to have a panic attack and you passed out. When you passed out, you kind of slumped forward a bit and hit your head. Madam P gave you something for the pain and swelling already though." Blaise explained softly, as if he talked to loud he would hurt me more.

"Mya, we need to know why you went into that panic attack. Please try to remember." Draco pleaded in a small voice. I racked my brain and then it hit me. The manor!

"Draco, I'm sorry but it was because you mentioned the manor. I have nothing against the manor, just I was remembering…that day. I don't think I could go into that room ever again with out having an episode like that one. It scares me." Draco visibly paled (If that is even possible) at what I said. He started to shake and I grabbed his hand. HE gave me a tight smile. I looked over to Blaise and saw that his head was in his hands like he was going to be sick. I grabbed his hand also.

Draco started explaining, "Hermione, Mya, I am sorry that I didn't tell you before you had your episode. WE tore that room, hell that whole floor down and rebuilt it. I couldn't stand to be in the same house as that. I have loved you to long. Also that day I really wanted to help you but, I physically couldn't. They knew I loved you. That was my punishment. I was magically bound and silenced in that spot, unless Voldemort or one of my superiors told me to do something. I really couldn't help you. I tried and tried but I couldn't." He just kind of collapsed onto the bed after that, He was shaking. I pulled him and Blaise into the bed and cuddled in between them. I rubbed Draco's back and squeezed Blaise's hand. They both hugged me and pulled me tighter into them. I couldn't help but think things were good just as they were.

That is until a pissed (both ways as in drunk and very angry) Ronald Weasley came barging in the door.

A/N Soooooo? Ok so my question of the day would be, what should Ronald do when he is in the hospital wing? (Btw I don't like Ron so sorry if you do; I might not be very nice to him.) I am leaning toward him hurting Hermione way (mental and/or physical) and then Draco and Blaise wailing on his sorry ass. What do you think?

Ugh! I have a script due, my regular math homework, I have to read the most boring book ever, and I have to read another book. I have to have all this done by tomorrow, so be happy I am procrastinating and writing this for you!

OH! Before I forget…I am lazy and don't want to look in my Harry potter book for this, but how do you spell Madame P's name…you know the nurse chick. I can't remember! PLEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE TELL ME!


	7. Chapter 7This is really chapter 6

A/N This chapter is dedicated to grey eyes lover. I love that you always review, and it helps that you mentioned Draco and Blaise in my bed naked. (Who wouldn't want that?) I love you! (Oh I love you other reviewer people to, but did you mention a naked Draco and Blaise? NO! So grey eyes lover wins!)

So in other news, I hurt my toe :*( I was getting the heating pad out of the microwave for my momma, and it caught on the microwave plate. The plate got yanked out of the microwave and fell and shattered on my toe. It hurt like a mother bitch. It swelled up and got cut and I think my toe might be broken. It really hurts.

I talked about it to my grandma and then I got into how many injuries I've had. I mean I've cracked my head open, almost broken my ankle, broken a finger, shatter my knee cap, torn off fingernails, and many many many more. I mean it is stupid how things like that are just attracted to me.

School's almost out! Yay!...I mean darn if you're a teacher out there, especially if you're a teacher of mine which would make writing this really awkward.

Oh and btw I am going to write and upload 2 chapters today so do you love me? If you do then channel that love into a review. Hell, if you hate me put it into a review. If you don't feel anything at all then…well you get it just please review.

Disclaimer: Blaise: Oh you're just jealous.

Draco: Of what?

Blaise: …

Me: *Glares at Blaise*

Draco: See! I knew you would mess up and I would win. Just like always.

Chapter 6

Previously

_He just kind of collapsed onto the bed after that, He was shaking. I pulled him and Blaise into the bed and cuddled in between them. I rubbed Draco's back and squeezed Blaise's hand. They both hugged me and pulled me tighter into them. I couldn't help but think things were good just as they were. _

_That is until a pissed (both ways as in drunk and very angry) Ronald Weasley came barging in the door._

"What the fuck are you doing with them in your bed you fucking hoar?" Ron shouted with a red face, "I suppose you were just about to fuck each other? I never knew you were so low Hermione. Hell, why don't I join you? Seems to me that you spread your legs out for anyone who asks. Wonder why I haven't heard any rumors. Maybe it's because you are such a bad shag that everyone is ashamed that they fucked you. You know what I'm not surprised someone hasn't raped you. But I guess it isn't rape if you like it. And Merlin knows you would like any fuck you got." By now I was shaking from crying so hard. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Why that…that…that foul loathsome evil little cock sucker! Yes! I knew that he preferred guys! That's why I stopped being with him. It's why he got so pissed when /Harry started dating Ginny, he wanted Harry for himself.

"And you know what else? You are a…."

"You know what Ron? No! After I kick you in your pussy balls, you need to go fuck your self up your fucking dickhole with that fucking pink fucking dildo that you own. And we all know that you do own one, because you are fucking gay and you get hard over your best friend!" I shouted.

"How would you even know that?" He was white and shaking.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD ME WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK! YOU SAID THAT I WAS THE CLOSEST THING YOU COULD GET TO A GUY AND WHEN YOU FUCKED ME YOU WOULD DO IT UP THE ASS JUST LIKE YOU LIKED IT!" I was yelling so loud and I couldn't breath I looked over and saw Blaise and Draco with identical looks of awe, fear, and a lot of anger. They both stood up and whipped out their wands. They looked at each other and then back to Ron, who was shaking with fear. They nodded to each other and Draco shouted, "Petrificus totalus!"

At the same time Blaise yelled, "Revilio selfus."(A/NI know not original, but we can't all be cool and know another language)

Madame Pomfrey (A/NA big thanks to everyone who reviewed to tell me her name.) came bursting in.

"What in the world is all this ruckus? OH Dear!" She ran over to Ronald and revived him.

He then tried to tell his story but all he could say was, "I am gay." Well he kind of shouted it. His eyes went wide and he shook his head and opened his mouth to deny it but he said it again.

My boys started... wait MY boys? Since when were they MY boys? Oh well I'll go with it. My boys cracked up laughing at this and even Madame Pomfrey cracked a smile. Ronald ran out of the Hospital Wing with his hands covering his mouth.

"Well I guess my work is done here. Dear you are free to go as long as you promise me you'll take it easy and REST." She said sternly and we assured her I wouldn't over tax myself.

On our way up we were silent for the most part until a question struck my mind and I had to ask it.

"Guy's how long will that curse stay on him."

They smirked and Blaise said, "Oh not long, just until the entire wizarding population finds out. And that could be awhile you know. What with all the old hermits hiding out, and also the wizards who have integrated fully into the muggle society, and all those squibs who never found out they were wizards. Oh dear, this could be awhile." We all burst into laughter at this. I couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a successful pairing.

A/N I am soooooooo sorry that this is short. But I will update soon, so review to get me off my lazy ass and write


	8. Chapter 7

A/n hey guys! What's up? My school is out as of thursday(well Thursday here who the hell knows where you are) but any way I am going to put the rest of my authors note at the bottom so you can get on with the story  
Disclaimer: me: *slaps dracos head*  
Draco: Hey! What was that for?  
Me: I like slapping people  
Blaise:*laughs*

Chapter 7

After we got to our room we all went and sat on the couches. We sat there for about an hour in peaceful silence. It was never this way with my other friends. They always felt the need to fill any silence with meaningless convorsations. It was super annoying. I mean really, there is no need to talk all the time. When there is no need for conversations just let there be no conversations!  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Blaise nearly shouted randomly.  
Draco and I both agreed(Allthough i was hesitant. I never gained from this game. I always got the worst dares and had to spill my worst secrets) and we all drank some firewhiskey laced with veritisirum. It was odd that the v eritisirum didn't affect the alchohol in the beverage. We choose blaise to go first because it had been his idea.  
"Ok, Mione Truth or Dare?"  
"Ummm truth"oh crap...was I going to regret this? Probably.  
"Oh come on truth? Really? Ok well have you ever had a naughty dream about a proffeser?"shit! I didn't want anyone to know about my wet dream about ... ahhhh no I don't want to think about it! That dream has scarred me for life.  
"Yes. Draco truth or dare?" Please don't ask about it, please don't ask about it!  
"Woah a dream about a teacher I wonder which one. Dare!" Phew! Missed that speeding bullet!  
"Ok then I dare you to run into the teachers meating room screaming thatyou want to fuck snape..."  
"Well that's not so bad..."  
"Butt naked!"  
"Ok thats crossing the line!There is no way in hell I'm doing that!"  
"I'm sorry draco but you have to do it! You were dared!"  
"Fuck you to hell."  
"Umm I think the saying is damn you to hell."  
He smirked and replyed, "I know what I said."  
It took me a second but when I got it I gasped and slaped him.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" I could see a red mark the shape of my hand forming on his cheek.

"Oh i don't know, i was just offended by your last comment thats all." He glared at me.

"There was no reason to slap me."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"GUY! Shut up! Stop arguing so Draco can do his stupid dare!" Blaise interveened before we got out of hand.

"Uggggghhhhhhhh!" Draco groaned.  
"Ok let's get this over with" we stood up and headed to the teachers room. This was about to get interesting.

A/N I know it short but don't kill me! Ill try to upload soon. Oh and two things! One can someon please be my beta? I dont have one at the moment:( And also whoever can guess who hermiones dream was about they get a prize! So review!(plus reviews=happy=excitment=non laziness=write time=uploads! So review!pllleeeaaassseee!)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Hey! For the question that I put up last chapter, most people guessed Snape (I'm sorry, but that would be too painfully obvious. I didn't want to make it easy). Some people guessed McGonagall, and I think one person even guessed Dumbledore. The people who thought it was one of these, you were wrong! One person guessed right! The person who guessed correctly was HPfan29. Congratulations! Your previously mentioned prize is 1.)Recognition here. 2.) I am going to dedicate next chapter to you (sorry I already have someone to dedicate this chapter to) and 3.) I am virtually giving you a plate of desserts right now. Hope you like virtually eating them. I have decided to make everyone read the chapter to find out who the dream was about. Mwuahahahahaha*Coughs* Note to self, work on evil laugh.

Any way from now on I am dedicating every chapter to someone. All you guys have to do is be nice or funny in your reviews now…or for some of you review. This chapter is dedicated to my new lovely betas Miss Elizabeth12, Rose Eleanor Schultz, and blockhead77. Sorry I couldn't choose which of you to pick, so I thought it would be better to have more than one person to look over my work. You never know when I could have mistakes, and sometimes it takes more than one look at something to fix everything.

Disclaimer: Sorry guys I couldn't be bothered to think up a part of my funny disclaimer today. Sorry :*( I will just do a regular disclaimer this time. I do not in any shape or form own Harry potter.

Chapter 8 THOUGHTS

We walked to the teachers work room and as soon as we got there Draco started to strip down. I couldn't help but stare. He had a delicious body. I couldn't see certain parts of him because his back was turned to me, but I did get a good look at his fit arse. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. He really was gorgeous. I wonder what the rest of him looks like….I bet…NO! DO NOT LET YOUR MIND STRAY THERE HERMIONE! Draco looked over his shoulder and smirked at me and Blaise. I looked at Blaise and saw he was getting a hard-on just from watching Draco.

"Ok here goes…well nothing, because I could possibly lose my life doing this." He looked back at the door, took a deep breath and ran in. A few seconds later we heard him screaming, "I WANT TO FUCK SNAPE HARD UP THE ASS!" then we saw him running back out and up towards our rooms without even stopping to get his clothes. A moment later we saw why. A very angry looking Snape walked out looking murderous. Blaise and I looked at each other than quickly gathered Draco's clothes and hauled balls out of there. As soon as we got to the dorm we saw Draco crouched behind the couch with his wand at the ready. Blaise and I burst into laughter. Draco glared at us both. It seemed like forever before we could stop laughing. When we did I suggested that we continue on with our game.

"Oh No." Draco said, "We are going to play a new game. I am going to get some people and ill I'll be back in five minutes. He threw on some clothes and headed out the door. I wondered what game we are going to play.

*FOUR MINUTES AND FIFTY NINE SECONDS LATER*

Draco came in the door with a few Slytherins. They were Parkinson, Greengrass (Astoria), and Nott. They all sat in our circle and Draco started talking.

"Ok we are going to play spin the bottle. The rules are you have to make out with whomever your spin lands on in front of everyone for at least a minute. Everyone got it?" We all shook our heads and he conjured up a bottle. He spun it and it landed on Parkinson. She walked over to him and they made out in front of us. It was pretty disgusting. She was practically fucking him right in front of us. When the minute was over it was Blaise's turn to spin. It landed on Nott. It was strange to see them make out. I couldn't decide which one would be dominant. Oh well. After they were done Astoria spun. It landed on pansy. And they went straight to it. They put their hands in each other's pants and were fingering each other. Their other hands were groping at the others boobs. It was rather disgusting. Ten minutes later when they were starting to strip each other, we broke them apart. Next up was Pansy. Before she could even spin though, Draco interrupted and said, "Ok Pansy, Astoria. I am sorry, but I think you need to go."

They actually had the balls to look offended. I nearly called the out, but they said, "Fine. We can go finish what we started with a couple HANDSOM Slytherins. I think Crabbe and Goyle will do just fine." Theyharrumphedtheir magically reconstructed noses up and marched through the portrait.

As soon as they were gone we all burst out, "Finally!" We laughed.

Nott…Maybe I should call him Theo like I heard the boys calling him; Theo then suggested that we all crash and pick up the activities tomorrow. (It was around 2 am. Also it was Saturday, so they would have Sunday before school started.) We all summoned pillows and blankets and made a hodge podge of those and the seat cushions. We all lay down and continued to talk. It was 5am before we all fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, everyone else seemed to be still asleep. I checked the time with my wand and saw that it was1 Pm. I couldn't believe it. I closed my eyes and stretched. A huge yawn worked its way up to my throat.

I screamed when I felt three bodies tackle me.

They flipped me around and all sat on me again. They were just laughing their dead arses off.

"GET YOUR FAT UGLY ARSES OFF OF ME NOW!" I screamed at them.

"Oh come on, you know my arse is delicious. Otherwise you wouldn't have been staring at it like you were yesterday." Draco said with a triumphant smirk.

"I didn't say your arse was ugly, I said YOU were ugly!" The other two went, "Ooooooohhhhhh, she got you!" He growled and pushed the others off me and laid flat on me. He leaned down so his face was millimeters from mine. My breathing hitched.

"What was that? If you think I'm so ugly, than why are you so affected by me being on top of you? Why are unconsciously arching into me? Why are you focusing on the way my hard cock is rubbing against you? Hmmmm? That's right you can't answer because you know it's all true. You think I am so sexy, I make you drool." Damn him! Why does he always have to be right! Oh wait, that's me. Why does he have to be right this time! He shifted, and I felt his dick rub against my core. If I had been wet before, I was drenched now. I gulped and he smirked at me. He inched closer, which was relatively hard to do considering we were so close our noses were touching.

He hovered his lips over mine, so when he spoke they brushed against each other.

"Say it, Hermione. Say that you want me. Say that I make you pant with desire."

Of course the others decided to make an appearance just then.

"You guys! Come on. Let's just play a party game, get drunk off our asses, and possibly get lucky tonight." Theo almost whined.

Uuuuggggghhhhh! This was going to be a long day.

A/N Ok sorry, I honestly thought the dream would be figured out this chapter. But it WILL be shown next chapter, if it's not ill just tell you. Talk (type) to you later! Oh wait! I just made a contest; you guys should totally enter it. It's called Hey y'all best enter this contest! No seriously, that's what it it's called. Any way I would appreciate it if you guys would enter it. I love to see what my fans have written. So if you have time to look at that, please do so and enter! I forgot my question of the chapter. (Oh yeah I forgot to say I'm doing a question at the end of each chapter from now on. Surprise!) Ok this one should be easy. What party game should they do? Whichever are the top three said, I will put in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do you see J.K. Rowling-Author of one of the best series ever! Written on my name tag? NO! You would see (Insert name here) - High school student who wishes to become an author.

A/N I saw Harry potter on the midnight showing and it was AWESOME! But I am so sad that it's over. I cried when Fred died. I mean three out of my four favorite boys stayed alive, but why couldn't Fred also?

Chapter 9

We started off by putting games in a hat. We each put in two. We decided that in spirit we would play them all. If one had already been played we would skip it and move on. After that we made sure we had plenty of hangover potion stocked for tomorrow before class. I picked out the game and groaned when I read it.

"UUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Strip poker! I hate you! Who the hell put that in?" The guys all shouted yes and high fived each other. I crossed my arms and waited for an answer.

"Guilty of all charges." Draco said. I walked right over to him and punched his arm softly, not really wanting to hurt him.

"What? You knew you were going to get naked for us sooner or later!" I gasped and actually punched him this time, "OWWW! That one hurt!"

"GOOD! IT Was Supposed To! You are a fucking Douche Rocket!"

Then we moved on to playing the game. I'm not going into all the details, because that would be looong and boring. I'll just tell you who ended up taking off what.

Round 1: I won so all three guys took off their shoes.

Round 2: Draco won so I took off my shoes and the two boys took off their socks

Round 3: Draco won again so I took off my socks and Blaise and Theo took off their shirts (This was REALLY distracting)

Round 4: Blaise won. I took off my shirt (thank god I was wearing an undershirt. Oh and by the way I am also wearing shorts under my pants) Draco took off his socks and Theo took off his pants

Round 5: Theo won (Finally) I took off my pants, Blaise took off his pants, and Draco took off his shirt (I think I drooled a little)

Round 6: I won, Draco took off his pants, and Theo took off his underwear and lost. He had to then just sit there in all his glory waiting for us to finish up, and Blaise had to do the same. I tried really hard not to look. I failed. But DANM! They are huge!

Round 7: I won! Draco took off his underwear and I won the whole game. I did a little dance. This didn't work so well considering I was in booty shorts.

Then (Because I won the game) I got to choose again. I reached in the hat and pulled out the uncomfortable game. I rule at this game back home because no one will actually touch you. Here I'm not so sure. I started and we had to play with everyone. As in I had to see how far until Draco, Blaise and Theo got uncomfortable and they all had to do the same. The bad part was they refused to put on more clothes. I started with Theo. I started at the top of his head and went down I got all the way to his bellybutton before he got uncomfortable. Then I decided to play with both Blaise and Draco. I put my hands on their heads and slowly worked down. I touched their lips and Blaise kissed my hand, while Draco nipped and sucked at my fingers. I kept traveling down. I reached their nipples and kind of raked my nails down them. Draco moaned, while Blaise growled. I went farther. I reached their bellybuttons and a finger dipped in. They both smirked and looked at me. I looked at them. Then I looked at _them_ they were both so beautiful and contrasting, and very hard. I gulped and kept going down I reached their waist lines and if possible they seemed to grow even harder. My breathing hitched and I went down. Then, just before I touched them, they both stepped away. I felt a growl in my throat and forced it back down.

They looked at each other, then at Theo and all in unison they went, "Your turn princess." Uh oh.

Theo went first and asked, "Top or bottom?"

I looked at him and he said, "Well, do you want to play top or bottom?"

"Uhm, top for all of them." He put his hand on my head and when he got to my neck I had him stop. Then with Draco I got to the hollow of my throat. With Blaise I got to the top of my breasts. Then we decided to have Theo choose the next game. It was Double dares. No truths or chicken outs. We said that we would have twelve dares done. Theo started.

"Hmmmm…Ok Hermione, I dare you to strip naked and stay that way for the rest of the game." I glared at him and magiced my clothes off. I had my legs crossed and my arms were crossed over my chest. "Ok, Draco, I dare you to go give Theo a blow job."

He shrugged and said, "Ok." I watched him as he went over to Theo and put his already hard cock into his mouth. As he bobbed up and down on Theo's cock he played with his balls and then deep throated him. You could hear him hum and then saw Theo throw his head back and moan. Theo threw his hands into his hair. Then finally Theo hit his peak and filled his mouth with his cum.

"Ok, Blaise, I dare you to go and make out with Hermione."

My eyes widened as he came over and sat down. He pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. He grabbed m face and kissed me. At first I was frozen, but then I started kissing back and opened my mouth. I would go into specifics, but id rather not. Lets just say this, he is a VERY good kisser, and there was a lot of groping considering we were both naked.

After we were done Blaise said, "Hermione, I dare you to tell us who your dirty dream was about."

Oh shit! They would make fun of me for like, the rest of eternity if I told them. But I have to tell them. UGH! "I fucking hate your guts Blaise Zabini!""

"Oh, I know you love me baby. Now lets here that name."

Oh why did I have to tell them? "I don't want to tell you. You'll make fun of me."

"You're probably right, but you have to tell us, it's the rules."

"Fine! It was Hagrid."

A/N Sooo? What do you think? I am so fucking sorry about the delay. I just got caught up in my other stories and I was enjoying finally being out of summer school. I will update sooner I promise. I am so sorry, plus I am making sure from now on each chapter is longer than the last one. Like last chapter was 1, 079 words long without the A/N and such, but this chapter has 1,084 words.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N Hello! Ok, I think that I'm only going to add a few more chapters to this story. I am not sure how I want it to end though. If you have any ideas please tell them to me, I am dying out here. I really have no idea of what to write. I'm thinking of after this chapter skipping ahead to the wedding, then having a couple af chapters on their married life, then having an epiloge. What do you think?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Draco or Blaise….or anything else that is recognizable. As it is either from harry potter or maybe some song I really like.

A/N The disclaimer reminded mme, some song suggestions are Let's have a wreck-Drive A, Blackout-Breathe Carolina, and Undead Heart-Vampires everywhere! I like these songs. Oh, also if you have any songs that you really like (I like almost every genre) feel free to tell them to me. I might love it enough to put it on this. I really do want you to tell me some of your fave songs and if you like some of the songs I put out there. I will put a variety of generes when I put songs out ther, but most of the time I listen to screamo and death metal, but I also like rock, pop, country, etc. etc. etc.

Dedication: I dedicate this to whomever can make me laugh or smie or just feel good with their review.

_-:*:-_

"HAGRID? You had a dirty dream about Hagrid!"

I knew this wwhen I asn't going to end well, so using wandless silent magic I obliviated and stunned them. Ok I only had a few seconds to think. Oh I am really going to regret doing this. I pulled down Theo pants and rubbed him until he was hard. Then I quickly pulled up his pants and dissenfected my hand and sat back down just seconds before they got up. They looked around and started asking what happened. I gave them a look that I hope looked like thyey were crazy. "Don't you remember?" They all said no and I sighed. It was out of relief but I made it sound like I was like how do you not remember that.

"Well, Theo said and I quote, "I have to go fuck something with two legs and a skirt. I am hornyier than a hippogriff." Then Draco said, "Well I wouldn't go for pansy. If you shag her she'll think you're in love with her.

" Then Blaise said, "Or granger. She's ours for the night." The Draco said, "More like ours for the rest of forever" Then I slapped you both on the back of the head and Blaise said, "Oh you know you wanna fuck us I mean look at us." And

Draco said " Hell yeah. And we definatley wanna.." that's when you all three passed out randomly."

They all looked at me then Theo lookeddown and moaned. "Awww, she's telling the truth cus I really do gotta fuck something. Draco walked over to me ad sat down than pulled me into his lap so I was strattling him, and said "Yeah so do I.

Theo smirked and left. Draco started rubbing against me and I couldn't think for a second. Then Blaise came up beind me and started grinding against my ass. I whipped around to look at him and saw that he was completely naked. My eyes widened and I looked back toward Draco only to see his clothes vanish. (as soon as I had stupefied them I put everyones clothes back on. Did I forget to mention that? Oh. Well I did and now all my hard work is going down the drain.)

"Guys n-ooooooohhhhh." I threw my head back and moaned when they both attacked my neck, still grinding on me. I felt Blaise's hands sneak around and start fondling my boobs. Draco was grabbing my hips as to grind on me harder. I felt blaise slide his hands up my shirt and oddly, I didn't try to stop him. Draco started working his mouth toward my lips and licked at my lips to get me to open them. I opend my mouth and started making out with him. Blaise then ripped my shirt off of me and started pinching and rubbing my nipples through the fabric of my bra. Draco leaned back and smirked at me before undoing my pants . He slid them off and started rubbing me through my panties. I moaned and he smirked.

**(A/N READ!I am going to put a warning right here, stuff gets a little heavy here, if you don't want to read lemons, or at least my feeble attempt at lemons then, basically skip the rest of this chapter and go straight to the review part. )**

"You like tht don't you? I bet you want more. You want me to fuck your tight little cunt while Blaise takes you from the back. After your explosive orgasm, we'll switch and make you cum all over again. Is that what you want hmm?" I moaned, his words turning me on even more.

bBlaise added on,"Be a good little witch and tell us what you want. Say it. Say how you want us to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a month. Tell us that you want us to make you cum over and over again. If you do, we'll reward you. You'll get what you want. If not we might just have to punish you." I shook my head not wanting to mutter the dirty words they wanted me to say, but I wanted them so bad. They immediately stopped and stood up, I made a very embarrassing whine at the loss of their touch. They both grabbed their wands and then grabbed me. They took me into the bedroom and flung me onto the bed. Blaise held me down while Draco got something out of the closet. It looked like a torture device. I had no idea what it was for until I felt myself being tied to it. I was standing spread eagle. Then Blaise got out a rather large ox that was filled to the brim with sex toys. He pulled out a whip and Draco looked through it pulling out a few items that he hid from my view. They walked up to me and Blaise went behind me and lightly whipped my arse. I cried out, it didn't hurt that badly, it was mostly out of shock, that doesn't mean it didn't sting. Then Draco ripped the rest of my clothes off and looked me up and down. It was rather unnerving. He slid his hand down to my cunt and inserted a finger. He started pumping it in and out of my pussy. I bucked trying to feel more but Blaise whipped me. Draco then stopped his ministrations. And grabbed one of the objects. Oh shit, it was a dildo. (A/N I don't know if I said Hermione was a virgin or not, but for the sake of this story, lets say she's not. Oh, and this is my first attempt at smut. I have no idea if I am writing this ok, so keep reading and tell me what you think. If it sucks I'll stop.) My eyes widened as he slowly fucked my with it. He would bring me to the brink just to back off and repeat the cycle again. Every time I tried to get more friction Blaise would whip me with increasingly harder strikes. In between the strikes he finger fucked my arse. God damn these boys would drive me insane.

All the while they were doing this they would whisper things into my ear. "Just ay what you want and this will stop."

"Iet you like this. Are you just a slut on the inside. Are you going to be our little slut? Fucking us different ways every night?"

"I bet you wish this was our cocks pounding into you, fucking you so hard. I bet you want us to shag like bunnies until you can't walk straight, but you'd still come back for more. I bet your insataiable."

"Come on just say it."

"Say the words that will set you free. The words that will give you the release you want."

I sucked in and shouted, "FINE! I want you to fuck me every which way from tueday. I want to feel one of your cocks in my pussy while the other is fucking me ffrom beind. I want to have my release.!" They got a hungry look in their eyes. Oh crap. They slowly untied me and Blaise said, "It's about damn time, I about cumed just doing that."

Draco said, "I was about to just fuck her anyway. I couldn't have taken it much longer. As soon as I got down I punched both of their arms and they exclaimed ow.

"That's what you dicks get for making me wait!" They grinned and threw me onto the bed and proceed to fuck my brains out.

Shag me senseless…

Go at it like bunnies…

Over and over again until we were so tired we could barley move.

Draco gave a small smirk before saying, "I knew you wer insataiable."

Before I could retaliate I fell asleep.

And dreamt of being able to do this every day for the rest of my life.

Maybe this law wasn't so bad after all.

A/N ok so was my first attempt at smut ok? To bad? Need more details? Need less details? I really don't know. Please give me input. Now, I feel really bad putting this on here, but I want ten reviews before I put the next chapter out. I am writing it as you read this. Wtyl! (write to you later. Lol, I just thought of that now)


End file.
